


Тень белее белого

by nika_darkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давным-давно, в далёкой Галактике…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень белее белого

**Author's Note:**

> Постмодернизм, приквел к «Супертеории супервсего».
> 
> Название взято из перевода песни Procol Harum — A Whiter Shade of Pale.

Кладбище кораблей! Это же, мать его, кладбище кораблей!

Где твоя чуйка пилота, По Дамерон?

Ты же летел на четвёртую, не на седьмую планету, тебя же старик Скайуокер просил поискать голокрон. И ты с радостью кинулся: вот я какой, посмотрите — герой из героев, помощник, наследник, я всем пригожусь, всё найду, всё доставлю. Дурак, ох, дурак! Скайуокер сказал: «На четвёртой». Зачем, почему ты решил посмотреть, что за штука болтается возле седьмой?

Ты же сам виноват во всех бедах, По Дамерон.

Ржавая бочка схватила тебя тракционным лучом, затащила в дырявое брюхо и грохнула словно мальчишка — ракушку: с размаху о твёрдое. Вот и сиди тут, смотри, куда влип. Наслаждайся. Гляди на гробы: все разбиты, а вон кто-то там даже всмятку, по этому будто прошлись великанские ноги. Кругом один хлам. Справа, слева обломки, кусочки, осколки; уж если панели — так выдраны, если пластмасса — разбита, а если пучки проводов — грубо вырваны вместе с частями стальных потрохов. Никакой атмосферы. Вообще ничего. Никого. Бледный свет, тишина.

Ты в ловушке, признайся, По Дамерон.

— Эй, там, откликнитесь, кто-нибудь! Три-два-два-пять, пять-три восемь, система Рамшины.

Трансивер — отличная штука, умеет вести передачу на двадцать пять световых лет.

— Всем, кто слышит: система Рамшины! Тут дряхлая станция, полная мусора, но с тракционным лучом, осторожно! Меня затянуло, взлететь не могу. Я в системе Рамшины, седьмая орбита.

Отличная штука трансивер, а в секторе может не быть кораблей. И, похоже, что так и случилось: никто не ответил. Придётся чуть-чуть подождать, а потом повторить ещё раз.

Подождал, повторил. Унывать? Нет, конечно: сначала пойти, посмотреть, что же там с кораблём, а потом — а потом поискать, где тут пульт управления, и отключить этот луч.

Ты отлично придумал, По Дамерон.

Свет то включался, то гас; гиперпривод, похоже, задело, и шлюз-дезинфектор немножечко перекосило. Второе решалось обычной горелкой, а первое — где БиБи Восемь, бездельник, куда он пропал? Ах, он тут, да, конечно, сидел за стеной и не слышал. Ну да, ремонтировал. Что он сказал? Невозможно?

Подумай ещё, БиБи Восемь, пожалуйста. Мы же с тобой не хотим умереть здесь, на свалке. Объясни, что нам нужно. И ты, По, найдёшь эту вещь, даже если придётся неделю копаться на этой помойке. Железа тут много, хозяевам не до него: есть надежда, что всё же отыщешь.

В скафандре воняло резиной и потом. Лоханки с болтами сгодились бы разве что в металлолом и, зараза, все были чужими. Ни одного истребителя, ни одного грузового ведра!

Пораскинь-ка мозгами, По Дамерон.

Ты же умеешь летать на любой развалюхе, на шляпной картонке, на всём, что способно подняться и вырваться в космос. Тебе просто надо найти подходящий корабль. У чужих тоже могут быть руки и ноги, чужие, бывает, и воздухом дышат, и чистой водичкой не брезгуют — вот ты такой и ищи.

Рассуждать о чужих кораблях, безусловно, разумно. А как ты поймёшь, тот он или не тот? В том и дело, что сразу не угадаешь. Ты — нет. БиБи Восемь, пожалуй, способен.

Куда он ведёт тебя, По? В свете фар ясно виден блестящий надраенный бок, а в нём — дверь... БиБи Восемь, куда, дуралей, там же может быть всё что угодно! Давай, вылезай. Как так нет, что за чушь, почему не выходишь? Он может взлететь, говоришь? И считаешь, что этот овоид способен на гиперпрыжок. Вот что, глупый, вернёмся к себе и подумаем, чем мы рискуем.

Ты выпьешь две чашки отличного кафа и пересчитаешь запасы, По Дамерон.

Месяц, не больше, сумеешь прожить всего месяц, и то если станешь трястись над любой крохой пищи. А дальше — голодная смерть. Понимаешь? Что лучше, рискнуть с тем яйцом-кораблём или медленно дохнуть в своём? БиБи Восемь, а ты, друг, как думаешь?

Жар. Это нервы, наверно. Да будь ты хоть кем, всё равно напугался бы, факт.

Почему-то ломило всё тело, а руки и ноги казались распухшими ватными брёвнами; хуже всего приходилось затылку: в него будто вставили острые спицы и дёргали их то вперёд, то назад. Те две чашечки кафа совсем не добавили бодрости, ты так хотел отдохнуть, что свернулся в своём ложементе пилота и вроде бы даже заснул, но сквозь сон всё равно различал голосок астродроида, чувствовал боль в пояснице, коленях, затёкших ступнях.

Мы проснулись и нам непривычно смотреть на знакомое и в то же время не наше. Зачем тут «сидения», что значит «пульт», почему «гиперпривод» сломался? Занятно.

Мы знали, что сможем сбежать, если выключим луч. Мы готовы помочь нам, По Дамерон. Эта погибшая станция много веков помогала сажать «корабли». Для ремонта. Но те, кто построил её для себя, уже тысячи лет как ушли из системы. Пора! Мы покажем, куда нам идти. Генератор луча ненадолго задремлет, и мы ускользнём.

БиБи Восемь, не надо пищать. Да, мы всё представляем. И без Навигатора мы не сумеем взлететь, потому что корабль, Навигатор и мы — одно целое. Тот Навигатор, который был с нами, погиб, когда нас притянуло к ремонтному блоку. Мы спали, но мы нашли нового.

Сильного. Здешние расы зовут это «силой». Понравилось.

Мы никогда не умели? У нас её мало и нас не учили? Мы сами научимся, сделаем больше и ярче. Исследуем. Договоримся.

Мы помнили, где расположена цель. Мы ещё не бывали на этой планете, и если сочтём перспективной — придём ещё раз. Как в галактику скруллов. Летим же, По Дамерон.

Нет, БиБи Восемь, не надо пытаться ударить нас молнией. Мы не опасны, почти что бессмертны. Хозяин? Хозяина нет, только мы.

Курс проложен. Веди, Навигатор.


End file.
